Be All You Need
by Alestie
Summary: Saat pertama kali adik Kim Namjoon mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum ceria, Jeon Jungkook memiliki tiga kesan atas Kim Taehyung; imut, polos—dan inosen. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]
**Be All You Need
** **(** _ **Cause no one else will do**_ **)**

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Fiction || **Rate M** || BTS || VKook [top!tae]

.

.

 _Saat pertama kali adik Kim Namjoon mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum ceria, Jeon Jungkook memiliki tiga kesan atas Kim Taehyung; imut, polos—dan inosen._

.

.

* * *

 **Note:** Jungkook aged up to 22 years-old, and Taehyung aged down to 17 years-old.

 **Warning:** mature content; mild dom/sub; underage (for Tae). DLDR. **You've been warned.**

* * *

 **Story** **:**

.

"Apa— _sore ini_?"

Jungkook mengecek arloji Swiss Army hitam klasiknya sambil mengernyit, sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel di telinga. Matanya menangkap sosok Jimin yang terus menerus berteriak kepadanya dari kejauhan, membuat Jungkook mendesah lirih. "Aku masih di kampus sampai pukul empat, Hyung. _Appa_ tidak akan di rumah sebelum setengah enam. Jika aku mengirimkan alamat rumahku, apa adikmu akan baik-baik saja?" ucapnya terburu, mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah Jimin memintanya menunggu sebentar lagi. "Hm?—ah, tentu saja, ada _Eomma_ di rumah, nanti aku akan mengabarinya untuk menyambut adikmu—ya—ya, nanti kusampaikan."

Sambil mengecek kembali alat-alat praktiknya hari ini, Jungkook mengangguk-angguk di telepon, mendengarkan Kim Namjoon—seniornya saat sekolah menengah di Songpa dulu—mengucapkan terima kasihnya tanpa henti. Ia kerepotan menenteng kardus berisi rak tabung, gelas ukur, tabung reaksi, pipet tetes, beberapa kertas lakmus, dan dua puluh macam senyawa klor sembari mengeceknya dengan kertas apotik dan modul praktiknya. Tangannya penuh, dan suara memerintah Jimin dari lantai dua sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jungkook mengapit ponselnya di antara pundak dan pipinya. "Tentu saja, Hyung, tidak masalah, kami punya kamar kosong untuk adikmu yang— _shit_!"

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook mengumpat ketika berkas di tangannya menghambur ke lantai keramik. Suara Namjoon dari seberang terdengar kaget, dan Jungkook buru-buru berujar. "Barangku jatuh—bukan, _bukan_ , aku tidak mengutuk adikmu, astaga," jelasnya terburu. Jari tengahnya mengacung ke arah Jimin di langkan lantai dua, mendelik lalu jarinya mengarah ke bawah. Mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk turun, berhenti mengomel, dan membantunya membawa omong kosong ini ke laboratorium. "Maaf—iya, sebenarnya aku sebentar lagi masuk kelas, Hyung—oke, oke—tidak masalah—ya, _annyeong_."

Jungkook menutup teleponnya dengan hembusan napas lelah. Dengan cekatan, jemarinya sigap menekan layar ponselnya untuk membuat panggilan kepada sang ibu. Begitu terangkat, Jungkook segera menjelaskan permintaan Namjoon beberapa saat lalu dengan terburu. Tanpa benar-benar memedulikan apakah ibunya sepenuhnya paham dengan ucapannya atau tidak, Jungkook kemudian mengucapkan sampai nanti lalu menutup telepon.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook membuang napasnya kasar. Ia segera memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana, kemudian berjongkok untuk meletakkan kardus alat praktik dan memunguti kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan.

"Telepon penting?"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Jimin sudah berada di hadapannya, membantu mengambil berkas dan mengurutkannya. Jungkook mendengus.

"Lebih penting daripada kau yang _ngebos_ dan ogah bergerak," sindirnya, dibalas oleh cengiran tanpa dosa dari Jimin. Ia kemudian mengangkat kembali kardusnya, membiarkan Jimin menata seluruh datanya lalu berdiri. "Dari Namjoon-hyung," ucap Jungkook kemudian. "Minta tolong menitipkan adiknya ke rumahku. Saudaranya yang ada di Busan mendadak harus ke Hawaii karena visa pamannya dideportasi. Kedengarannya cukup serius, jadi, _yah_ —mereka terpaksa ke sana untuk melengkapi dokumen dan klarifikasi pada pihak kedutaan. Entahlah, hidup keluarga Kim," urai Jungkook sembari mengedikkan bahu.

"Adik Namjoon-hyung? Perempuan? Laki-laki?" mata Jimin berkilat, mengiringi langkah Jungkook menyusuri koridor.

Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "Kulaporkan Yoongi-hyung, kau, dasar jelalatan," decihnya. "Laki-laki, namanya Taehyunglah siapa," ucapnya tak peduli. "Seperti seluruh keluarga Kim, dia siswa sekolah menengah yang jenius, _katanya_. Anak itu ke Busan dalam rangka pendalaman edukasi ke Pukyong untuk olimpiade sains internasional selama sepuluh hari, setelah dua pekan sebelumnya dikarantina di Hanyang."

Obsidian Jimin membulat, "Wah," beonya terpukau. "Kalau dia manis, selain harta melimpah ruah, nama baik dan _prestige_ —kau dapat wajah seksi dan otak seksi dalam satu paket, Kook," Jimin menyenggol siku Jungkook penuh canda.

Respon Jungkook hanya lirikan singkat, "Aku _straight_ , Jim." Ungkapnya. "Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain cinta-cintaan dengan bocah labil SMA—terlebih lagi adik Namjoon-hyung. Dia senior yang sangat kuhormati sampai sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya," tutur Jungkook menghela napas panjang.

Jimin melipat bibir, mendengung jahil.

"Jangan terlalu yakin dengan dirimu sendiri, Jungkook-ah."

.

* * *

Tubuhnya serasa remuk. Begitu mengemudi Tucson merahnya sampai rumah, Jungkook hanya menyeret langkah malas naik ke kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan suara ibunya yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam, memutuskan untuk langsung ambruk di ranjang. Matanya terasa luar biasa berat; transisi jadwal ke semester ini benar-benar memakan pikir dan raganya. Waktu di kampusnya dihabiskan kebanyakan berada di dalam laboratorium. Kini ia memiliki empat mata kuliah praktikum yang menyebabkan dua puluh dua jam dalam satu minggu, Jungkook harus terus menerus berkutat dengan segepok alat dan bahan kimia. Belum lagi pekerjaan yang menyertainya seperti esai pendahuluan dan laporan jurnal.

Terlampau lelah, bunga tidur telah membayang di balik pelupuk mata Jungkook.

Sebelum dua suara ketuk terdengar dari pintunya.

Jungkook mengerang malas, menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan berniat kembali mengabaikan siapapun jahanam yang berani mengusiknya di saat kacau seperti ini. Akan tetapi.

"Jungkook-hyung?"—dan kening Jungkook mengerut. Memang di rumah ini ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan—"Jungkook-hyung? Maaf mengganggu, aku Kim Taehyung, adiknya Namjoon-hyung. U-uh, bisa minta tolong kau bukakan pintunya?"

 _Oh, iya_. Jungkook menepak dahinya pelan, baru mengingat akan keberadaan satu orang tambahan dalam rumahnya. _Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?_ Ia menggasak poni pirangnya (yang baru disemirnya _strawberry blonde_ dua minggu lalu) sembari membuang napas kasar. Dengan terpaksa, Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang, menyambar kemejanya dan mengenakannya serampangan. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka kuncinya dan menarik kenop pintu dengan gerak terburu.

"A-ah, selamat malam, Hyung," begitu membuka pintu, pemuda dengan tinggi yang nyaris sejajar dengannya menunduk santun, canggung. "Namaku Kim Taehyung, yang akan merepotkan Hyung hingga hari besok, dan ini—" anak itu— _Taehyung,_ menyodorkan satu plastik berisi kotak sterofom ke hadapan Jungkook. "—oleh-oleh dari Seoul, _kkultarae_. Kubeli di Dongdaemun sesaat sebelum ke stasiun, semoga masih enak dimakan."

Taehyung lalu tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar cerah dan tampak begitu ceria. Kaus yang dipakainya sedikit kebesaran (mungkin karena posturnya yang kurus), wajah di atas rata-rata, warna kulit _tan_ (seeksotis Namjoon, jika Jungkook mengakuinya), dan rambut cokelat gelap yang tampak halus terkena setitik hembus angin. Jungkook mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum menerima pemberian Taehyung dengan senyuman lembut.

"Terima kasih, seharusnya tidak perlu repot."

"Tidak sama sekali!" sangkal Taehyung mengibaskan tangan.

 _Senyum itu lagi_. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook ikut tersenyum lebar. Kebahagiaan anak ini menular. Jungkook hampir saja menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung gemas karena di matanya, pemuda jenius itu begitu _menggemaskan_ , polos, dan sekilas tampak inosen. Seketika membuat desakan tak masuk akal di dada Jungkook untuk _melindungi_ anak ini dari segala yang berniat merusak keluguannya. _Ugh, norak_ —pikir Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

"I-itu, Hyung," Taehyung menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, lalu _hazel_ kembarnya kembali menatap ke arah Jungkook. "Aku ingin menonton film dokumentasi Astrofisika untuk materi diskusi besok pagi. Dan Tuan Jeon bilang, _uh_ , aku bisa meminjam … _laptopmu_?" suaranya menjadi sangat lirih di ujung kalimat, terdengar tidak yakin.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja," angguknya ramah. "Masuk, Taehyung-ah."

Bola mata Taehyung berbinar semakin sumringah, "Terima kasih, Hyung!"

 _Astaga, imutnya_ —andai saja Jungkook tidak teringat ucapan judesnya pada Jimin beberapa jam lalu, ia pasti sudah mengirimi kawannya itu pesan tentang betapa _anak baik_ nya Kim Taehyung ternyata. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjemput Taehyung di stasiun tadi sore.

Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjangnya, membuka makanan pemberian Taehyung dan baru menyadari bahwa perutnya kosong semenjak siang tadi. Sembari mengamati Taehyung yang duduk manis di meja belajarnya, menyambungkan flashdisknya kemudian membuka data di laptopnya; Jungkook menikmati cemilannya. Begitu menelan satu gulungan benang madu berisi kacang walnut tersebut, Jungkook kembali mengerjapkan mata.

 _Enak sekali_ , pikirnya. Ia berani menjamin bahwa _si milyader Kim_ pasti membeli _apapun_ di tempat mahal dan bermerek.

Hening menyergap keduanya, hanya suara narasi dalam bahasa Inggris disertai _sound effect_ berisik dari laptopnya yang menggema di kamarnya yang luas. Jungkook mengamati Taehyung yang terpasung seketika, rautnya fokus dan tatapan matanya penuh konsentrasi. Kedua tangannya terlipat dengan rapih di atas meja belajar, sesekali menganga ketika melihat kenampakan luar angkasa yang mempesona, lalu kembali terdiam.

Jungkook tersenyum sepintas, meletakkan kardus sterofom yang telah kosong di atas nakas, kemudian membaringkan tubuh penatnya dan terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

Pagi seusai sarapan, Jungkook menemukan Taehyung di berandanya tengah menjereng kertas besar—peta kota Busan, dengan sangat serius. Telah mengenakan seragam lengkap, jas biru gelap dengan _crest_ almamater yang mengilap elegan, dasi dengan warna senada, celana kelabu, ransel gemuk, _Nike_ putih, serta rambut kecokelatannya yang disisir maskulin. Aura bocah elit yang kaya raya terpantul jelas dari sosok Taehyung saat ini, membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundaknya ringan.

Taehyung menoleh, matanya membulat dan berkedip beberapa kali. Sebelum senyum ceria terukir lebar di bibir merahnya. "Selamat pagi, Hyung!" cicitnya bersemangat.

"Pagi, Taehyung-ah," balas Jungkook ramah, mengakui betapa tawa itu tampak egitu inosen di wajah Taehyung. "Sudah sarapan? Aku tak melihatmu di meja makan tadi," lanjutnya sembari duduk untuk mengenakan sepatu Adidas merahnya.

"Aku sarapan duluan," Taehyung meringis polos. "Tadinya aku ingin menunggu Hyung turun, tapi kata Nyonya Jeon lebih baik duluan saja, begitu." Jelasnya kemudian.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia kemudian berujar, "Butuh tumpangan?" tanyanya mendongakkan wajah, jemarinya mahir mengikat tali sepatunya walau tak melihat. Taehyung sudah menggelengkan kepala panik dan hendak menolak, tetapi Jungkook segera menyela. "Pukyong, 'kan?" potongnya. " _Busway_ biasanya penuh pukul segini, Taehyung-ah. Belum lagi kau tidak tahu daerah Busan, gawat jika sampai kau tersesat dan terlambat di hari pertama. Biarkan aku memberimu tumpangan, mobilku luas."

Ucapan Jungkook begitu lembut, baik hati; sehingga Taehyung terenyuh mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu? Kau tidak akan terlambat kuliah karena mengantarku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, memegangi _strap_ ranselnya dengan dua tangan.

"Jangan konyol, naiklah," Jungkook tertawa sekilas, bangkit dari posisinya kemudian menekan _remote_ Tucsonnya hingga berbunyi bip keras. Taehyung dengan raut senang segera berlari ke bangku sebelah kemudi, membuka pintu dan masuk. Hening beberapa saat ketika Jungkook mengencangkan sabuk pengaman kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Hyung kuliah dimana? Jurusan apa?" Taehyung bertanya sembari memakai sabuk pengaman. Tatapannya tidak beralih dari Jungkook.

Jungkook menumpu tangannya di setir kemudi, menginjak pedal rem sembari menggeser tuas transmisi, lalu mematikan rem tangannya selagi melepas pedal. Matanya awas mengecek spion kirinya. "Dong-eui—Teknik Kimia," jawab Jungkook lugas, perlahan menekan gas dengan ujung kakinya sehingga Tucson merahnya bergerak mundur dengan mulus. "Kau sendiri, Taehyung-ah? Sudah ada rencana ingin melanjutkan studimu kemana?"

"Sama sekali belum ada. Aku masih kelas dua SMA, Hyung. Mungkin akan kupertimbangkan setelah sudah mendekati kelas tiga," sahut Taehyung jujur. "Ah, omong-omong, Bibi mengabariku jika beliau akan kembali dari Hawaii besok pagi. Maaf aku akan merepotkan keluarga Hyung lagi sampai Bibiku pulang ke Busan," tandas Taehyung dengan raut tidak enak hati.

Jungkook terkekeh santai. "Kau bicara apa? _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sepertinya senang ada kau di sini. Kuberitahu. Mereka jarang sekali sarapan di meja makan—tapi lihat _pagi ini_." Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung sekilas sambil tersenyum. Tangannya mahir memutar setir hingga keluar dari garasi, kemudian memindah perseneling. Jungkook lalu mengajukan, "Sepertinya tidak masalah jika kau tinggal di rumahku sampai sepuluh hari ke depan. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke Pukyong setiap hari, dan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Memang rumah Bibimu dimana?"

Taehyung diam sejenak, merasa bimbang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan membaca coretan di dalamnya.

"Uh, Jangjeon…,"

"Wah, jauh sekali," komentar Jungkook. "Pukyong ada di Yongso, kawasan Ulsan, distrik Nam. Sedangkan rumah Bibimu, ada di distrik Geumjeong. Itu daerah paling utaraaaaaa, ke paling selatan," jelas Jungkook dengan intonasi mengajari yang penuh canda. Mengamati Taehyung yang mengangguk-angguk sambil memberikan cengiran lebar. Jungkook melanjutkan, "Aku akan bilang _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ untuk mengosongkan kamar tamu sampai sepuluh hari ke depan, Namjoon-hyung juga pasti akan senang. Tidak perlu cemas."

Taehyung tersenyum semakin ceria, matanya menyipit.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook-hyung! Aku beruntung sekali bertemu denganmu!" ungkapnya gembira.

 _Astaga_ —Jungkook berusaha keras untuk tidak menghantam keningnya ke setir kemudi. Karena— _ya ampun, imut sekali_ , _tolong_.

.

.

" _Oh_."

Sial. Jungkook tidak suka jenis intonasi ini keluar dari bibir Jimin, rasanya ia ingin membuang tatap matanya dan mengabaikan si Pendek idiot ini, lalu menghindar darinya untuk seharian penuh. Karena pasti Jimin akan—

"—jadi alibimu terlambat masuk kelas hari ini karena _tebar pesona_ dengan ' _bocah-labil-SMA-adiknya-Namjoon-hyung-yang-kau-hormati-hingga-saat-ini_ ', hm, Jeon Jungkook?" nadanya halus, tetapi penuh sindiran. "Melupakan _aku_ teman satu tim presentasimu, tidak memegang bahan eksposisi apapun, apalagi materi—menghadapi Profesor Pemakan Segala yang mencintai kedisiplinan melebihi cintanya terhadap kedamaian Korea Selatan?"

 _Tuh, 'kan_ , Jungkook memutar bola mata malas..

"Aku _tidak_ tebar pesona, Jimin, hanya _menolong_ tanpa modus apapun," ujarnya membela diri, mendengus tidak terima. "Memangnya kau tega membiarkan bocah _tujuh belas tahun_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Busan, berkelana seorang diri hanya bermodalkan selembar peta?" tambahnya beralasan, meninggikan volume bicaranya.

" _Oh_ , jadi kau tega membiarkan pria _dua puluh tiga tahun_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Termodinamika, dipermalukan seorang diri di depan kelas hanya bermodalkan wajah keren?!" balas Jimin separuh menyalak, membuat Jungkook menjulurkan lidah berlagak jijik (karena sempat-sempatnya Jimin bertingkah narsis di saat sedang _ngambek_ , ya ampun).

Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangan menyerah. "Oke, oke, aku yang salah," ucapnya mengalah. "Kutraktir makan siang pulang nanti, kuantar bolak-balik pakai mobilku, dari Starbucks sampai apartemenmu, lalu kalau perlu _kugendong_ sekalian sampai depan kamarmu. Puas?" tawar Jungkook sarkastis, sedikit menyentak kesal.

Seolah mempertimbangkan negosiasi kawannya, Jimin terdiam sejenak sembari mendengung keras. (Ya Tuhan, malas sekali Jungkook melihat tingkah menyebalkan Jimin yang melunjak). Kemudian akhirnya Jimin mengangguk kecil, seakan berat hati menerimanya. "Baiklah, bersyukurlah karena Park Jimin pria berhati besar."

"Menjijikkan."

Jimin terkekeh singkat. "Dan Jungkook," pemuda berambut oranye terang itu mengerdip nakal dengan sebelah matanya. "Kau berhutang cerita soal Taehyung _mu_ yang mempesona."

Mendengar nama Taehyung disebut, ada degup aneh di dada Jungkook. Namun, ia berlagak acuh dan menjawab singkat. "Tidak ada cerita khusus. Dia anak baik," katanya cuek.

"Baik?" Jimin mengangkat alis dengan senyum jahil. "—hanya … _baik_?"

Jungkook mengerutkan kening, " _Well_ , ceria sekali," ungkapnya berpikir sebentar. "Polos. Tampak lebih lugu dari anak seusianya," jeda sejenak, Jimin masih menatapnya dengan raut antisipatif. "Lalu…," ucapan itu seolah menggantung di ujung lidahnya, otaknya berperang untuk mengatakannya. Dan sisi irasionalnya menang, sehingga Jungkook akhirnya menyelesaikan pernyataannya dengan satu deskripsi terakhir. " _—imut_?"

Butuh dua detik bagi Jimin untuk memproses kata terakhir dari Jungkook, lalu ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Jungkook mengira Jimin akan langsung meledekinya, menggodanya karena bertingkah di luar karakter biasanya yang _cool_ dan cuek—bukannya _cengo_ seperti ini.

" _What_ , imut?" ulang Jimin tidak percaya, terkekeh mengambang. " _Seriously, Dude_?"

Jungkook menggeram kesal, "Memangnya salah jika aku mengatai orang imut dengan sebutan imut, dasar sial," gerutunya.

"Masalahnya, Bro," Jimin merangkul pundak Jungkook, mengabaikan berontakan tidak suka dari kawannya. " _Sejak kapan_ Jeon Jungkook menganggap ada _orang imut_ di muka bumi ini?"

 _Brengsek._

Dan terlambat sudah bagi Jungkook untuk menarik kembali ucapan bodohnya beberapa persekon lalu. Karena bola mata Jimin hanya berkobar oleh antusiasme, dan Jungkook mau tidak mau harus bertahan dengan sesi interogasi Jimin sepanjang perjalanannya ke Starbucks nanti.

.

.

"Tapi pada bencana Fukushima tahun 2011, itu menjadi kasus terburuk bersangkutan dengan Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Nuklir sepanjang dua puluh lima tahun terakhir setelah Cherbonyl di Ukraina, Hyung. Bahkan dampak dari peledakan itu masih dapat dirasakan oleh penduduk Jepang. Apa yang seperti itu masih pantas dipertahankan?"

"Tae, bukan nuklirnya yang salah. Desain reaktor untuk generator yang digunakan Fukushima yang terlalu kuno. Jelas saja itu berbahaya. Coba saja kau lihat Amerika Serikat dan Eropa. Pembangkit listrik mereka bertahan selama empat puluh lima tahun lamanya. Seharusnya Korea juga mendukung ini. Sayangnya, belum banyak masyarakat yang sadar bahwa dana riset itu sesuatu yang fundamental. Ilmuwan membutuhkan dukungan pemerintah dan publik."

Taehyung berdecak tidak menyerah. "Akui saja, Hyung, biaya untuk menciptakan teknologi konversi nuklir itu _sangat sangat_ mahal. Enam _triliun_ dollar Amerika per _satu_ perangkat, nominal minimumnya. Kita juga harus mempertimbangkan limbah radioaktif yang dihasilkan—memang mau dibuang kemana? Jika diberi lokasi pembuangan khusus, selain tambahan dana yang tidak sedikit—mau sampai kapan akan menimbun di sana? Menurutku, dibandingkan menggunakan minyak fosil, masih banyak energi pembangkit lain yang lebih bersih, aman, dan murah. Seperti sumber daya alam yang dapat diperbarui; air, surya, misalnya."

"Tidak juga," Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis. "Pertama, soal anggaran pengelolaan. Jika kau tahu, sebenarnya sekalinya dibangun, biaya untuk energi nuklir selalu konstan dan dapat diprediksi. Jika dianggarkan, mungkin kurang dari 0.05 sen per kwh. Biaya khusus nantinya hanya untuk hal-hal operasional; seperti perawatan atau perbaikan yang sifatnya kondisional. Daripada menggunakan SDA seperti air, surya, sesuai apa katamu; nuklir lebih membutuhkan area pembangunan yang sempit. Bijaksana untuk planologi negara dilihat dari jumlah masyarakat dan industri, bukan? Lagipula air, surya, bahkan angin itu sangat bergantung dengan awan dan cuaca. Tidak efektif."

Taehyung melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Masih tidak menjelaskan soal kemana limbahnya harus dilenyapkan," tukas pemuda yang lebih muda keras kepala. "Semua rantai penciptaan energi nuklir menghasilkan emisi radioaktif yang bertahan lama. Ada seratus lima puluh reaktor nuklir yang dimiliki Amerika Serikat, dan setiap tahunnya mereka membuang limbah tiga puluh sampai empat puluh ton dalam kondisi level tinggi. Tidak ada solusi yang bisa diterima _secara sains_ untuk masalah ini," vonis Taehyung lugas. "Jujur padaku, Hyung. Kau membela nuklir hanya karena _kau_ mahasiswa Teknik Kimia, 'kan?"

Tuduhan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tergelak. "Ya ampun, tidak, tidak," ia mengibaskan tangan. "Aku serius pro dengan penggunaan energi nuklir. Menurutku, kita tidak bisa selamanya menggunakan batu bara dan bensin, Taehyung-ah. Gas emisinya akan merusak ozon, menyebabkan efek rumah kaca yang tak berujung. Lagipula, semakin ke sini, teknologi semakin modern. Ilmuwan telah mendiskusikan ide seperti membuang limbah ke luar ang—"

"Jungkook, jangan ajak Taehyung-ah berdebat terus!"

Gertakan memperingati Nyonya Jeon menghentikan perbincangan sengit keduanya, sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Wanita itu menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Besok kalian berangkat pagi, tidurlah." Ujarnya menasehati. "Lihat _Appa_ mu, bahkan perdebatan kalian berdua mengalahkan panasnya diskusi di televisi, biarkan dia menonton dengan tenang tanpa opini anak muda, oke?" bisiknya separuh tertawa, menunjuk _channel_ National Geographic yang bertajuk Kontroversi Penggunaan Energi Nuklir di layar televisi.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook meringis kecil, sementara Taehyung menundukkan kepala beberapa kali meminta maaf. Jungkook bangkit dan mengajak Taehyung keluar dari ruang tengah, berjalan ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Sebelum Jungkook menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Taehyung memanggil.

"Jungkook-hyung!" cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah sumringah Taehyung saat Jungkook menengokkan kepala. "—aku belum kalah!"

Dan semua itu yang dibutuhkan Jungkook untuk terkekeh geli, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan besok pagi di mobil, Tae."

.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah satu pekan Kim Taehyung tinggal di rumah Jungkook. Menemukannya saat sarapan, mengantarnya ke Pukyong sambil membicarakan banyak hal, sesekali menjemputnya jika Jungkook sudah selesai dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Sampai di rumah, mereka akan mengobrol banyak, terkadang bermain _game_ di laptop Jungkook, mendiskusikan hal ilmiah atau hanya seputar kondisi sosial politik yang terjadi belakangan. Kim Taehyung begitu luwes berbicara; konfrontatif dan cerdas. Terkadang Jungkook merasa tidak mampu mengimbangi argumen Taehyung jika pembahasannya sudah di luar ranah Kimia. Benar-benar adik sedarah Kim Namjoon, tak salah lagi.

"Jungkook-hyung."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau suka membaca yang begini?"

Jungkook mengerutkan kening. Ia yang semula sedang telentang di ranjangnya, kemudian bangkit melihat apa buku yang dimaksud Taehyung. Matanya membelalak seketika menyaksikan lembaran di tangan Taehyung yang berisi gambar-gambar wanita seksi yang hanya memakai bikini dan celana dalam minim.

"Kim Taehyung, simpan ke tempat dimana kau mengambilnya— _ **sekarang**_."

Desisan Jungkook penuh otoritas, akan tetapi Taehyung hanya menghela napas pelan. Dengan patuh, ia menutup majalah tersebut dan kembali menyimpannya di rak paling atas di antara buku-buku sosial politik milik Jungkook. Persis seperti dimana ia mengambilnya barusan.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Tidak pandai menyembunyikan barang, eh?"

"Diam," Jungkook kembali membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menimbulkan suara debuk tipis di telinganya. "Kau juga punya koleksi semacam itu, 'kan, di kamarmu? Semua remaja laki-laki memilikinya." Ujarnya acuh, kembali berkutat dengan _smartphone_ nya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak punya."

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan mata, terkejut. _Well_ , memang ia berpikir Kim Taehyung bocah yang polos dan lugu, tapi— _wow_ , seinosen itukah?

"Aku _gay_ , Hyung."

Pernyataan gamblang yang meluncur dari bibir Taehyung begitu _enteng_ , tanpa beban, seolah hal melenceng itu bukan lah sesuatu yang salah. Jungkook sudah membuka mulut untuk merespon dengan apapun, tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Layar _smartphone_ nya yang benderang sepintas terlihat mengabur di matanya.

"Jadi," Taehyung bingkas dari posisinya, menghela napas singkat. "Mungkin aku lebih senang melihat _laki-laki_ seksi yang telanjang, atau mengoleksi _manga_ _yaoi_ , atau—" dengan langkah pelan, Taehyung berjalan mendekat. Tensi di sekitar mereka mendadak berubah, dan kini obsidiannya dapat menangkap sosok Taehyung yang tersenyum polos. "—berkencan dengan seorang hyung baik hati, mungkin?"

Kedua pasang mata saling bersitatap tanpa suara; sekejap iris karamel Taehyung tampak semerah darah di bawah bias cahaya lampu yang meremang. Jungkook, dari posisi berbaringnya, memandangi Taehyung dari puncak kepala hingga separuh tubuhnya. _Kurus, polos—imut_. Benarkah Taehyung _gay_? Apa ia tengah merayu Jungkook sekarang? Apa bocah itu sering berfantasi dirinya sendiri melakukan seks lewat jalur belakang? Atau jangan-jangan sudah pernah melakukannya? _Tidak, tidak_ —kelihatannya Taehyung masih _bersih_. Pikiran Jungkook semakin meliar mengandai-andai, namun entah mengapa, senyuman di bibir Taehyung yang semula polos sekejap membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Selamat malam, Hyung," Taehyung berucap sopan, kemudian melewatinya. " _Semoga tidurmu nyenyak_."

Mungkin Jungkook berlebihan ketika mendengar intonasi Taehyung yang penuh tekanan dan entah kenapa menyiratkan setitik _sarkasme_.

Karena Jungkook _tidak bisa_ tidur nyenyak setelah itu.

.

.

* * *

" _SHIT_ —Jungkook! _AWAS_!"

Kedua obsidian Jungkook membelalak ketika komposisi dalam tabung reaksinya meledak keras disertai uap tebal yang membumbung, sementara tubuhnya didorong mundur dengan paksa oleh Jimin. Mulutnya hanya terpasung menganga menyaksikan kekacauan di atas meja praktiknya, mengabaikan bagaimana seluruh pasang mata tertuju kepada kelompoknya.

" _The hell_ —kau campurkan senyawa apa ke larutan kita?!" Jimin, selaku ketua kelompok, menyambar botol di tangan Jungkook kasar, melihat labelnya dan mendelik. "Mineral?! Apa kau serius, Kook?!"

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, jantungnya memacu cepat. Prof. Hyeri berlari panik ke arah meja kelompoknya, dan begitu sampai, Jungkook terbata.

"M-maaf, Profesor…,"

"Tolong ajak kelompokmu pindah ke meja 103, Mr. Park," Profesor Hyeri memerintah, dengan cekatan menangani leburan uap di hadapannya. "Apa kalian tidak apa-apa? Ya Tuhan, bersyukurlah karena ledakannya tidak besar, meski uapnya sedikit berbahaya." Imbuhnya menghembuskan napas panjang, disambut oleh anggukan mantap dari Jimin. Prof. Hyeri melirik ke arah Jungkook, "Mr. Jeon, keteledoran dalam praktikum dapat menyebabkan luka, cedera, bahkan korban. Setelah ini, tolong ke ruangan saya. Dimengerti?" instruksinya tegas.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk sekali, kemudian Jimin menyeretnya ke meja 103 sambil mengacak poni. Teman sekelompoknya yang lain menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook menenangkan, dan ritme jantungnya masih memburu gila.

Jimin menepak jas labnya, kembali menjejer beberapa tabung reaksi bersama teman-temannya sementara Jungkook masih mematung.

"Kau oke, Jungkookie? Maaf aku menyentakmu barusan. Aku hanya takut tanganmu korosi," ucap Jimin menurunkan nada bicaranya, terlihat bersalah. "Ah, tolong ulang pekerjaan Jungkook barusan, biar aku yang mengerjakan larutan asamnya. Masukkan Klorin, oke? Hati-hati." Jimin memberi petunjuk kepada teman satu rekannya, tersenyum kecil.

Jungkook menggeleng lemas, "Aku berterima kasih, Jim, kau penyelamatku." Sahutnya bersungguh-sungguh. Ia menerima botol air dari gadis kelompoknya, menggumamkan terima kasih dan menegaknya cepat. "Tadi malam aku hanya— _sedikit susah tidur_ , dan berakhir membaca materi Termokimia. Beberapa reaksi detonasi dari bermacam campuran senyawa tersisa di pikiranku— _maaf_ ," Jungkook menjelaskan terburu. "Aku bisa bekerja, biarkan aku melakukan—"

"Lakukan perhitungan?" Jimin menyerahkan _clipboard_ kayu dengan beberapa lembar kertas berisi tabel kotak-kotak yang disatukan dengan _paperclip_. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Jungkook. Kau masih mahasiswa emas bagiku; kecelakaan sekali bukan berarti gagal. Lakukan apa yang berada dalam kendalimu, sisanya serahkan pada tim." Tuturnya menenangkan, sejenak tampak begitu dewasa di mata Jungkook.

Pemuda yang lebih muda mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya dengan kikuk. " _Thanks_ , Jim. Kau sahabat terbaikku, kuakui khusus hari ini."

Jimin terkekeh. "Caffé Vanilla Frappuccino selesai _ngampus_ , Bung."

"Kutarik kembali kata-kataku."

.

* * *

Jungkook pulang dalam kondisi kacau. Rambut pirang berantakan, wajah kusut, perut kosong, kepala pening, dan tubuh yang berasa lebih remuk dari hari-hari kemarin. Yang Jungkook inginkan sekarang hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk kemudian tertidur sepuasnya karena besok hari Sabtu. Hari ini cukup buruk baginya. Insiden mengerikan di laboratorium, ditegur Profesor Hyeri, _pre-test_ Komputasi Numerik dadakan, mengantar Jimin dan mendengarkan celoteh panjang lebarnya di kafé, belum lagi bayang-bayang akan tugas modul dan esai analisis yang harus dibuatnya seusai praktikum. Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka kehidupan mahasiswa begitu padat sehingga untuk bernapas dengan santaipun Jungkook nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya.

"Selamat datang, Hyung!"

Ketika mendongakkan wajah saat melepas sepatu sambil berdiri, Jungkook menemukan Taehyung yang masih berseragam utuh menyambutnya.

 _Oh, iya, dan Kim Taehyung yang akan pulang ke Daegu besok lusa_.

Jungkook memaksakan seulas senyum, rautnya sangat kelelahan. "Hei, kau."

Taehyung yang menyadari ekspresi hyungnya, segera mendekat dan membantu Jungkook melepas ranselnya. Wajahnya tampak cemas. "Hyung butuh sesuatu? Air hangat untuk mandi? Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu untuk makan malam? Mukamu sepucat mayat."

Pemuda yang lebih tua terkekeh lirih, membiarkan Taehyung membawa ransel dan jaketnya. "Aku oke, hanya kurang tidur belakangan. Aku akan langsung tidur setelah ini," sahutnya menenangkan. "Kau tahu _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ kemana?" tanyanya sembari melempar pandangan ke rumah yang sepi.

"Tidak akan pulang sampai Minggu siang, menginap di Park Hyatt, tiket VVIP." Jawabnya sembari mengiringi langkah Jungkook. "Baru berangkat sekitar dua jam lalu, mereka menitipkan salam padamu dan memintaku merawatmu selama mereka pergi," lanjutnya ceria.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis. "Wah, megah sekali," komentarnya. " _Well_ , hal bagus, sih. Sesekali mereka butuh waktu berdua saja." Jungkook mengambil kunci kamar di saku celana jins khakisnya dan menarik kenop. Ia membiarkan Taehyung masuk bersamanya meletakkan ransel serta menggantungkan jaket _varsity_ nya. "Terima kasih, Tae."

"Tidak masalah," Taehyung membeo dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku akan membuatkanmu teh, tidak asik melihat Jungkook-hyung yang seru tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam." Ajunya bersemangat.

Jungkook mengerjap, "Ah, tidak usah, Tae, aku akan langsung—"

"Tunggu lima menit!"

Taehyung sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya kemudian disusul oleh suara derap kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu. Jungkook menghela napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum kecil. _Well_ , tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Besok lusa Taehyung sudah harus kembali, tidak masalah bermain-main dengan bocah itu sebentar saja malam ini.

Dengan kasar, Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tercenung.

Sebelum tiba-tiba, ia bangkit dan terduduk dengan kesadaran yang menamparnya dari kantuk.

 _Jadi malam ini Jungkook berdua saja dengan Taehyung?_

.

"Apa ini?"

Aroma aneh yang menyengat merasuki penciuman Jungkook tatkala cairan berwana emas tipis itu melumer di pangkal lidahnya. Sedikit sepat dan pahit, tetapi rasa madu yang dicampurkan di dalamnya menjadikan minuman itu terasa menyegarkan. Taehyung mengamatinya sembari tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa raut wajahnya begitu tenang dan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Teh Ashwaganda, minuman herbal," jawab Taehyung masih tersenyum. "Ginseng India, akarnya dapat menajamkan konsentrasi melebihi konsumsi senyawa bioaktif. Namjoon-hyung sering meminumnya ketika selesai bekerja," lanjutnya. "Meredakan stres dan kelelahan, mengurangi kegelisahan, meningkatkan kualitas tidur, dan, _yah_ , imunitas tubuh."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk seraya menyesap teh herbalnya lebih banyak, sudut matanya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang juga tengah meminum tehnya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya ketika menyeruput teh dalam cangkir Hermesnya; membuat Jungkook tertegun akan paras tampannya yang baru disadarinya.

Poni cokelat gelap dengan beberapa _hairline_ disemir kemerahan yang menjuntai menutupi sebelah matanya, alis tegas dan bulu mata panjang, rahang tirus lalu belah bibir yang membentuk sempurna. Kim Taehyung selalu tampak menggemaskan dalam pakaian keseharian; tetapi ketika mengenakan seragam elitnya, bocah itu tampak luar biasa berbeda. Aura elegan seorang konglomerat menguar tak terelukan dari caranya berjalan, tersenyum, bahkan ketika menatap mata—

"—Hyung?"

Sepasang bola mata semerah darah itu mendadak menoleh—datar, bulat dan tenang; sehingga Jungkook separuh terhenyak melepas cangkir itu dari tangannya.

"Astaga— _sial_ , Hyung, hati-hati!"

Taehyung dengan sigap menangkap cangkir keramik Jungkook sebelum menghantam lantai, matanya membelalak panik. Seluruh cairan teh yang masih tersisa tumpah ke tangan kanan pemuda yang lebih tua, kemudian membasahi karpet kashmir di bawah kaki mereka sehingga tercetak area basah yang cukup besar. Jungkook mendesis, kulitnya perih karena terkena langsung dengan air teh yang masih panas.

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu terkejut?" tanya Taehyung cemas, meletakkan cangkirnya dan milik Jungkook ke nakas dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, tidak, bukan salahmu," Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar. "Aku ceroboh sekali seharian ini, sepertinya aku hanya butuh tidur." Ucapnya kelelahan, suaranya sedikit serak.

Taehyung menghela napas tipis, ia meraih tangan Jungkook yang memerah karena tersiram cairan panas, kemudian merundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook terdiam, kepalanya terasa luar biasa berat dan yang ia inginkan hanya terlelap dan melupakan segala bebannya. Pikirannya seolah melayang-layang di udara—sebelum tiba-tiba matanya menyalang ketika merasakan sensasi _basah_ yang menyeret di permukaan pori-porinya yang terasa perih.

Jungkook bagai membeku ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung—si _anak baik_ Kim Taehyung—tengah _menjilati_ jemarinya yang terkena tumpahan teh dengan kasualnya. Jungkook menahan napasnya mati-matian; berharap Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa perlakuan itu membuat jantungnya seolah copot. Taehyung tampak seperti seekor anak kucing; lidahnya bergerak dengan mahir dan bahkan Jungkook tak bisa memerintahkan pemuda itu untuk _berhenti_ karena Kim Taehyung yang seperti ini tampak _sangat, sangat_ sempurna.

Dan ketika Taehyung mengerling sekilas ke arahnya yang membatu, Jungkook bagai tak mengenal sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Sepintas figur senyuman polos Taehyung, bisikan malu-malu, sopan santun dan sosok inosennya—segalanya _lenyap_ dalam pikir Jungkook tatkala Taehyung menembakkan sorot mata tajam dan berkabut, bola mata gelap dengan binar berbahaya, serta _seringai_ di sudut bibirnya yang sekejap membuat Jungkook merinding. Seluruh aura yang menguar dari bocah usia _tujuh belas tahun_ di hadapannya hanyalah _nafsu_ , tanpa secuilpun canda.

 _Kim Taehyung_ _ **tahu persis**_ _apa yang sedang dilakukannya sendiri_.

Detik itu, Jungkook kembali pada akal sehatnya. Ia menarik tangannya terburu, nyaris panik. Namun, dengan cepat Taehyung menahannya dengan menautkan jemarinya di antara jari-jari Jungkook, masih menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah begini transparan, Hyung, _astaga_ —aku tidak tahan melihatmu,"— _ **berat**_ _dan dalam_. Suara itu seolah berasal dari pita suara _selain_ milik Taehyung; karena Jungkook berani bersumpah, Taehyung dan segala _keimutannya_ tidak mungkin memiliki suara seperti ini. " _Kau manis sekali saat salah tingkah_." Separuh sadar, tiba-tiba saja tubuh atletis Jungkook telah dihempas di atas ranjang dalam sekali dorongan kasar.

"Taehyung— _menyingkir_."

Susah payah Jungkook berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar mengintimidasi, namun Taehyung tak bergeming. Seluruh bulu kuduknya menegang tatkala merasakan Taehyung telah merangkak di atasnya, mengambil tangan lainnya dan menautkan jemarinya. " _Apa yang kau—_ " protesnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan kepala Taehyung yang menyelip di bawah dagunya. Paru-parunya otomatis meraup oksigen dengan rakus, terkesirap.

"Aku _gay_ , bukankah Hyung sudah tahu?" ungkapan itu disertai tawa enteng, napas panasnya menerpa garis nadi di leher Jungkook membuat denyutnya berlipat kali lebih kencang. "Berlagak inosen, eh?"

Napasnya tercekat ketika Taehyung memberikan ciuman menyeret di sisi lehernya dengan gerak sensual. Jungkook begitu ingin mendorong pemuda di hadapannya hingga tersungkur karena ini adalah _pelecehan seksual_ —namun bibir Taehyung yang menyusuri permukaan kulitnya terasa luar biasa _memabukkan_ hingga pikirnya kosong. Otaknya yang lelah enggan mencari justifikasi sementara nafsunya bekerja seringan reflek. Jungkook tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan seks, atau sekedar sentuhan intim seperti ini. Mungkin semester lalu? Atau bahkan semester tiga— _entah_. Kesibukan menjadikan kebutuhan seksualnya terabaikan begitu saja.

Tetapi secuil hatinya membisik jika ini _salah_ , walau suara itu begitu _lemah_ disandingkan dengan bunyi dentum jantungnya yang menggempur seperti ledakan granat.

" _Taehyung—_ "

"— _Hyung,_ " Taehyung berbisik rendah, kepalanya berangsur naik untuk menjilat sebelah pipi Jungkook seperti orang kelaparan, membuat Jungkook mengeryitkan kening dan menggeritkan giginya kacau. Seringai di bibir Taehyung semakin lebar, _"—atau harus kupanggil 'Jungkook' malam ini_?"

Sahutan Jungkook tercekik oleh geritan gerahamnya sendiri ketika Taehyung membawa kedua tangannya ke atas kepala, menahannya dengan tenaga sedang. Taehyung _tidak_ sekuat itu—tetapi Jungkook menemukan dirinya tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun yang berarti. _Nyaris tak berkutik_. Nalar serta raganya terlalu lelah untuk bekerja, dan Jungkook sesungguhnya masih tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Rasanya bagai mengambang-ambang dipenuhi ketidak pastian. Berkebalikan dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Kim Taehyung begitu tanpa gentar, _penuh_ _determinasi_ , bola matanya berkilat-kilat seakan dapat menyobek seluruh isi kepala Jungkook dan membaca pikirannya semudah buku yang terbuka. Taehyung masih amat _muda_ , jiwanya membumbung akan hormon, hasrat, dan energi tak berbatas.

Ketika membuka pelupuk matanya yang entah sejak kapan meremang, Taehyung tengah menyeringai di atasnya dengan raut mencemooh dan kilat mata penuh nafsu. Satu tangannya yang tidak mencekal pergelangan tangan Jungkook meregangkan dasi sekolahnya sendiri, gesturnya begitu liar dan berbahaya sehingga Jungkook menelan ludah bulat-bulat.

 _Kemana Taehyungnya yang imut dan polos; yang pertama kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya dulu?_

"Aku ingin memastikan ini konsensus," sorot mata Taehyung tak sedikitpun lepas dari obsidian Jungkook yang berpendar. Pergerakan Taehyung yang menarik lepas dasinya dengan satu sentakan beringas sekejap tampak begitu _seksi_ , sehingga Jungkook nyaris _mati_ mengakuinya. "—aku mengikatmu karena _hobi_ , bukan karena paksaan. _Benar_?"

Suara Taehyung hanya menyiratkan dominasi dan otoritas yang mengakar, bahkan tatapan mata yang memangsa hingga hembus napas panasnya yang terasa mengintimidasi. Intonasi rendah Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook bergidik, sehingga bibirnya hanya menggigil dan kerongkongannya terasa luar biasa kering tanpa alasan yang diketahuinya.

" _Taehyung, aku—_ "

Ucapannya lagi-lagi terpotong sebab desisan dari giginya yang menggerit, ketika Taehyung mengikat pergelangan tangannya terhadap tiang ranjang dengan dasinya sedikit terlalu kencang. Taehyung tersenyum, lembut—tetapi mencekam. " _Kau—_?" pancingnya mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Taehyung terpekur sedikit terperangah karena _mahasiswa_ di bawah kendalinya begitu koperatif, sama sekali tak meronta-ronta, bahkan ketika Taehyung _tak peduli_ apakah simpul dasinya diikat mati ataupun tidak.

"—a-aku _lebih tua_ darimu."

Pernyataan dari Jungkook seketika membuat Taehyung tergelak gelap, menjadikan Jungkook merinding karena suara berat mengerikan yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Jadi bagimu letak masalahnya di _situ_?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis skeptis. "—bahwa kau _lebih tua_ dariku? Bukan karena kau _straight_ , Hyung?" tukasnya telak. Ada tawa hambar dalam klarifikasi Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook seketika merutuki kesalahan barunya hari ini. Taehyung menikmati ekspresi frustasi dari pemuda di bawahnya dengan satu ungkapan penutup. " _Well_ , justru bagus jika kau lebih tua dariku—artinya kau _sudah_ legal, benar?"

Formalitas itu sudah _runtuh_ , sopan santun dan tingkah polosnya telah luntur entah kemana.

Jungkook mendecih, matanya memincing. " _Kau_ yang _belum_ legal, Bocah kurang ajar," tandasnya penuh penekanan. Jika mereka ingin berlogika, sekarang masih belum terlambat.

" _Oh_ ," kedua netra Taehyung membulat, sekejap tampak polos apabila posisinya _tidak_ sedang berada di atas Jungkook dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sadis. "Tolong jangan cemaskan soal kelegalanku, Hyung—karena _bukan aku_ yang akan digagahi."

Segenap ucapan vulgar yang diucapkan Taehyung dengan intonasi inosennya nyaris membuat Jungkook tersedak. Sebelum ia sempat menyahut lagi, Taehyung kembali berujar dengan santainya. " _Well_ , kecuali apabila Hyung melaporkan pada polisi bahwa Hyung baru saja digagahi _bocah di bawah umur_ —maka, _duh_ , aku dalam masalah." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, menunjukkan kembali senyum kekanakannya. " _—tetapi mengorbankan begitu banyak harga diri, tidakkah Hyung berpikir demikian_?"

 _Sialan_ —Jungkook menggeratakkan gerahamnya, gemetar. Separuh hatinya frustasi karena Kim Taehyung terus menerus meralat dan membalik ucapannya—membuatnya terdengar layaknya orang yang tak bisa berpikir rasional di saat seperti ini. Namun separuh hatinya mengumpat soal betapa tampak _menggairahkannya_ Taehyung dengan kosa kata tajamnya dan sorot pupilnya yang seolah membuat Jungkook layaknya kupu-kupu yang terjerat di jaring laba-laba; _terbelenggu_ dan siap disantap kapan saja. Jantungnya berdegup antisipatif menghitung mundur langkah predatornya mengeliminasi jarak untuk memangsa jiwanya hidup-hidup.

Tetapi egonya masih berkobar hebat. _Hell_ , Kim Taehyung bocah ingusan SMA— _tolong_.

"Mungkin ini tergolong aksi pemerkosaan," Jungkook melempar pandangannya ke samping, enggan bertemu dengan tatapan Taehyung yang seperti mengejek.

Taehyung terkekeh sekali lagi, "Mungkin," angguknya diplomatis. "Apabila _bukan_ kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk _pasrah_ ketika kau bisa memintaku berhenti sejak tadi, Hyung," bisiknya sembari mendekatkan wajah dan mencium daun telinga Jungkook dengan lembut, tersenyum ketika merasakan reaksi gemetar sepintas dari pemuda di bawahnya. "—atau kapan saja, silakan. Hyung orang dewasa, tenaga dan pikiran orang dewasa. Hal manipulatif seperti 'diperkosa' terdengar _tidak sederajat_ dengan kognisi seorang mahasiswa."

Ucapan terstruktur Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendengus sebal.

"Sial, pandai bicara."

"Aku tersanjung," jawab Taehyung kalem.

Gigi beku Taehyung yang menggigit telinganya dengan gerak seduktif membuat Jungkook menahan napas, menggigit bibir bawahnya depresi. Perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan erotis, sehingga suara decak tipis dari lidah panas Taehyung yang menjubahi kulitnya dengan saliva terdengar menggema tanpa henti di gendangnya, mengantarkan setrum memabukkan membuat raga lelahnya semakin lemas, _lemas_ dan _**lemas**_.

Tetapi lagi-lagi, pikir bawah sadarnya berontak. Harus beralasan apa dirinya jika Park Jimin sampai tahu jika ia didominasi oleh Kim Taehyung yang bahkan _belum_ mencapai usia legal? Astaga, bisa-bisa ditertawai sampai tinggi Jimin mencapai seratus delapan puluh senti.

"Tae—hyung..," tuturnya tersendat. "Jika memang begini maumu—bukannya posisi kita— _uh, sial_ —" desahan lirih terlepas dari bibirnya begitu saja ketika Taehyung menyesap kulit di bagian belakang telinganya kuat-kuat. Membuat pandangan matanya sekejap mengabur. "— _terbalik_ …?" Jungkook berkata susah payah, tatapan matanya menuntut, tetapi suaranya separuh bergetar karena tubuhnya saat tak bertenaga benar-benar mudah terangsang.

Jari-jari Jungkook mengerat di jeratannya ketika Taehyung menggigit titik sensitifnya kemudian meninggalkan satu jilatan sensual pada bekasnya. Tidak cukup untuk menyakitinya, tetapi _sangat_ cukup untuk menaikkan libidonya. Taehyung beringsut perlahan, tersenyum separuh mengamati lekat-lekat sosok hyungnya yang tersengal dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hyung, sepertinya konsepmu salah," suara Taehyung mencapai oktaf terendahnya, sehingga seringai di bibirnya tampak seribu kali lebih sarkastis dari sebelumnya. "Kau _salah paham_ jika berpikir bahwa orang _gay_ adalah mereka yang _maniak_ disetubuhi dari jalur belakang—astaga, itu pemikiran sempit sekali," ada sepercik tawa mengambang di perkataannya. "Dan seingatku kau _straight_ beberapa jam lalu, Hyung? Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu, hanya—aku tidak ingin mengorbankan bokongku pada orang yang _kurang_ berpengalaman. Terlalu riskan."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook berjengit tidak terima. "Hei, aku dua puluh dua tahun, Bocah sial! Kau meragukan kemampuan seksku?"

"Sama sekali tidak," Taehyung menggeleng dengan raut inosen. "Keperjakaan untuk laki-laki ada _dua,_ Hyung—kalau kau paham apa maksudku. Usiamu dua puluh dua, aku hanya _berbaik hati_ ingin menghilangkan status perjakamu lewat jalur yang _satunya_ ," ucapnya enteng yang nyaris membuat Jungkook tersedak entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Jangan khawatir, aku paham persis apa yang kulakukan. Kau boleh menjagal kepalaku besok pagi jika kau tak menikmatinya sama sekali. Pegang kata-kataku."

Penuh determinasi. Kening Jungkook mengerut, ingin protes dan membela diri, tetapi otaknya macet. Taehyung benar-benar matang dalam argumennya, sehingga Jungkook hanya dapat bungkam merutuki jarak lima tahun usia yang mendadak menjadi tak ada artinya.

"Jadi," Taehyung mendesau, tatap matanya tidak lepas sedetikpun dari obsidian Jungkook. "Ada lagi hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiranmu, Hyung?"

Bisikan Taehyung begitu lembut, namun jemari pemuda itu bergerak teratur melepas seluruh sabuk Jungkook lalu melemparnya serampangan ke ujung ruangan, menimbulkan suara klontang yang memekakkan telinga. Akal sehatnya berkedut-kedut antisipatif; tak sanggup berpikir sinkron ketika kebutuhan biologisnya menuntut begitu frustasi. Mulut Taehyung kembali merayapi tubuhnya, memagut jakunnya kemudian memberikan gigitan lembut lalu menjilatinya memberikan tak ada waktu bagi Jungkook untuk menyangkal sekali lagi. Jantungnya berdegup masai merasakan Taehyung mengeluarkan kemeja di bawah sweater hitamnya dari celana jinsnya dengan kasar, kemudian jemari panjangnya menyelip dari bawah kain begitu saja.

Kedua obsidian Jungkook berpendar menyaksikan celah dari kerah seragam sekolah Taehyung yang menampakkan sedikit selangkanya yang _tan_ dan menggoda. Apabila dalam situasi yang benar, Jungkook ingin sekali menyobek seragam jahanam itu dari tubuh Taehyung, _undershirt_ putihnya, lalu mengecupi kulit eksotis itu dengan mulutnya. Tetapi Taehyung dengan sempurna membuatnya _terkekang_ , tak memiliki kuasa; sementara Jungkook terlalu gengsi untuk meminta _bocah kurang ajar_ itu menanggalkan busana untuknya.

Akan tetapi, perhatiannya kabur seketika tatkala jemari Taehyung dengan gerak membuai mengelus permukaan perutnya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya semakin kacau. Otot-ototnya mengencang seketika, bereaksi waspada atas sentuhan asing di daerah tertutupnya. Sayup-sayup dapat dirasakannya ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung yang kapalan, kasar, namun luar biasa beku; bergesekan dengan pori-pori tubuhnya. Sementara Taehyung bersiul kurang ajar, menyanjung perut pucat Jungkook yang membentuk kotak-kotak kentara, tubuhnya penuh otot-otot atletis yang terlatih apik.

"Tubuhmu bagus sekali, Hyung," puji Taehyung gamblang, mengabaikan Jungkook yang menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah sentuhan binalnya. Tawa sinis terselip sekali lagi dari kerongkongan pemuda yang lebih muda, "—pasti tidak ada yang menyangka orang dengan tubuh _setegas ini_ lebih suka dimanja dan begitu lapar akan dominasi."

Punggung Jungkook membusur ringan dengan erangan tipis tatkala Taehyung mengakhiri ucapan separuh mencemoohnya dengan memilin ringan dada tegangnya, menyeringai ketika mendengar lenguhan mengenaskan dari bibir kemerahan pemuda di bawahnya. Wajah Jungkook telah mengilap oleh keringat, matanya setengah terantup tampak lelah, mulutnya terbuka separuh, dan kedua kaki di sisi tubuh Taehyung bergerak-gerak dalam berontakan yang begitu minim. Menyadari suara memalukan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri, Jungkook buru-buru menggigit bibirnya kembali, kali ini lebih keras.

" _Jungkook_ ," nada Taehyung menegur, alisnya menukik serius sementara jemarinya menggerakkan dagu hyungnya penuh peringatan. " _Jangan gigit bibirmu—nanti kau berdarah,_ " titahnya. Taehyung memang ingin melakukan ini-itu dengan Jungkook, tetapi ia _sangat_ tidak ingin menyakitinya. Jungkook adalah hyung _nya_ yang baik hati, dan Taehyung ingin merawatnya sungguh-sungguh dengan hati penuh.

Dengan hati-hati, Taehyung mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jungkook yang menggigil. Menciumnya polos sekilas; merasakan otot-otot pemuda di bawahnya yang sedikit meregang dari sebelumnya. Awalnya Jungkook membelalak—terkejut dengan sensasi kecupan dari seorang pria (apalagi seorang _bocah_ ); akan tetapi, bibir hangat Taehyung yang menekan miliknya terasa begitu _pas_ sehingga Jungkook berakhir memejamkan matanya setengah sadar.

" _Kau akan membiarkanku mendengar suaramu_ ," bisiknya penuh otoritas tepat di atas bibir Jungkook, suara serak dan napas panas dari mulutnya membuat Jungkook seolah lumer begitu saja. " _—dimengerti_?"

Badan Jungkook memberontak kecil, tidak nyaman, ketika jari-jari Taehyung di balik kemejanya masih bergerak di tempat yang sama dan memberikan lebih banyak stimulasi yang menyiksa. Rasa perih dengan nikmat yang membingungkan merasuki sensor syarafnya; sehingga separuh sadar, Jungkook _mengangguk dua kali_ , begitu taat atas permintaan _bocah SMAnya_. Setiap sentuhan Taehyung menjadikan dasar perutnya bagai memelintir; aneh dan menggelitik. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar di bawah kontrol Taehyung; merasa bagai ditelanjangi walau hanya dengan ditatap saja. Ada aura lain dalam bagaimana Kim Taehyung mencumbu di atas tubuhnya. Raut dan netra jernih itu tak memantulkan _apapun_ kecuali kuasa, keinginan yang luar biasa kuat— _dominasi utuh_ , namun juga kelembutan yang nyata.

"Bagus," Taehyung tersenyum puas, raut wajahnya melunak.

Kamar itu dinaungi oleh pendingin ruangan, tetapi tubuh keduanya bagai hangus terbakar. Gigi dan lidah Taehyung dengan andal menjelajahi kulit Jungkook yang semakin bersemu; menyisakan jejak dan toreh memukau bagai melukis estetika di atas kanvas. Sementara ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung begitu beku dan panas dalam waktu yang bersamaan, memeta tubuhnya dengan teliti sehingga Jungkook nyaris _gila_ ; tubuhnya menggelinjang kacau hanya dengan betapa intens Taehyung memperlakukannya. Napas memburu yang saling bersahutan, desah membisik yang tertahan; gelenyar hasrat bagai memayungi awan-awan bagai oksigen yang menjadikan pikir keduanya kalap dan berkabut.

Tanpa aba-aba, jari-jari Taehyung perlahan bergerak untuk melepas kancing logam dari celana jins Jungkook dan menarik turun risletingnya. Sensasi mematikannya membuat Jungkook mendesis ngeri. Taehyung menggigit lembut jakun Jungkook selagi melucuti celananya dalam satu tarikan brutal kemudian membuangnya sembarangan ke luar ranjang. Tarikan napas terkesirap Jungkook mengantarkan getar membuai dalam pagutan mulutnya, sehingga Taehyung benar-benar tak tahu lagi dimana tombol untuk berhenti.

Jungkook memekik tertahan ketika Taehyung membelainya di atas tubuhnya yang masih terlapis penutup tubuh bawah terakhirnya. Mendengar reaksi hyungnya, Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Sensitif, hm?" godanya memberikan remasan lembut yang disambut engahan erotis dari pemuda di bawahnya. Rangsangannya nyaris terlalu banyak sehingga tanpa sadar, Jungkook meronta dalam belenggunya, menjadikan pergelangan tangannya terasa perih dan akal sehatnya lumpuh tak berdaya. Taehyung melirik ke arah celana dalam Jungkook dan berdecak, "Wow, darimana kau tahu aku suka warna hitam?"

"Tae—" alih-alih menjawab, Jungkook justru mendeguk frustasi, kedua obsidian indahnya menggenang. Taehyung menyelingakkan kepalanya, satu alis menukik menunggu Jungkook meneruskan bicaranya. "—bajumu—lepas bajumu—"

Rengekan Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengerjapkan mata kikuk.

" _Oh_."

Begitu saja. Kemudian Taehyung beringsut dari aktivitasnya, melepas jas almamaternya, kemudian satu per satu melucuti kancing kemeja seragamnya dengan cepat. Netra kembar Jungkook mengamati lekat-lekat, nyaris tak berkedip, ketika Taehyung menanggalkan seragamnya kemudian melemparnya serampangan tanpa melepaskan kontak mata _sedetikpun_ dari bola matanya. Sorot Taehyung setajam elang; bahkan ketika ia meringkus _undershirt_ putih polosnya dalam satu sentak dan mengekspos utuh tubuh bagian atasnya yang sempurna. Kulit _tan_ yang merata, dada bidang, pundak proporsional, bahkan bisep yang terbentuk terlalu bagus untuk ukuran bocah yang baru saja masuk SMA setahun lalu. Otot perutnya tampak kencang, mengkilap karena keringat.

Seolah mengetes kewarasan Jungkook, pemuda tinggi itu kemudian berdiri dan melepas kait celana sekolahnya, menurunkan risletingnya, lalu menendang celananya kasar hingga beringsut dari pinggang rampingnya. Ada seringai dalam sudut bibir Taehyung yang menjadikan Jungkook merinding seketika, namun juga meleleh secara bersamaan.

Dan tatkala jemari Taehyung hanya bertaut menggoda di _waistband_ boxernya, Jungkook menggeram. "—jangan main-main denganku, Bocah sial—lepas _semuanya_ ," gertaknya tajam.

Jawaban Taehyung hanya kekehan kecil. "Aih, pedofil," ucapnya setengah bergurau, dengan santai menanggalkan penutup tubuh terakhirnya dan membuangnya asal bersama dengan pakaian yang lainnya. Tatapan matanya penuh kepercayaan diri tanpa sedikitpun tanda-tanda merasa canggung. Berdiri tegak di hadapan Jungkook tanpa balutan sehelai benangpun, kulit kecokelatan dan seringai mematikan. "Kau senang, sekarang?"

" _Shit_ —Tae," pandangan Jungkook hanya bisa tertuju pada _satu_ fokus paling berdosa; mulai meyakini jika pemuda di hadapannya pasti sungguh-sungguh seorang iblis seks yang kabur dari dasar neraka. "Lepas—tolong lepaskan ikatan ini—a-aku ingin menyentuhmu—"

Guratan memangsa dari pupil hyungnya membuat adrenalin semakin memompa dalam detak jantungnya, menjadikan Taehyung begitu ingin _meruntuhkan_ Jungkook hingga tertatih menjadi puing-puing tak bersisa. Taehyung kemudian menyelingakkan wajahnya ke awan-awan, memberikan akses sempurna bagi Jungkook untuk mengamati leher jenjang sempurna dengan jakun menonjol dan garis-garis nadi yang kentara. Jemari panjang Taehyung membungkus dirinya sendiri seraya menggeram dengan suara dalamnya yang mendesah.

" _Jungkook—_ "

Suara berat Taehyung memanggil namanya di tengah geraman erotisnya membuat detak jantung Jungkook bagai berhenti. Matanya menyalang sempurna dengan mulut menganga; begitu ingin _menangis_ karena sekujur tubuhnya teramat panas dan pemandangan di depan matanya membuat segalanya semakin tak tertahankan. Jungkook merasa libidonya _mendobrak_ puncak, menembus akal dengan cara yang begitu sadis; menjadikannya _buta_ dan _tuli_ —hanya menginginkan penyiksaan ini berakhir dengan _si dewa seks sialan_ itu secepatnya membawanya kepada kepuasan hasrat. Bahkan Jungkook sudah tak peduli dengan _apapun_ lagi, yang ia inginkan _hanya_ Taehyung; mengisi kehampaan dalam sanubarinya dan menghamburkan logika serta aturan dalam deru napasnya. Jungkook ingin Taehyung _mengacak-acak_ isi kepalanya, membuyarkan akal sehatnya, _mengacaubalaukan_ segenap keraguannya, dan menenggelamkannya securam mungkin dalam kubangan dosa.

Kemudian entah sejak kapan, Taehyung telah kembali merangkak di atasnya, jemarinya bertengger di kedua pergelangan Jungkook yang terikat dan mengelusnya.

"Kulepaskan dengan _satu_ kondisi," ujar Taehyung dengan senyum diplomatis. "—berjanjilah kau akan menjadi Hyung yang _sangat_ baik untukku— _sangat sangat baik_."

" _Aku berjanji_ ," sahutan itu begitu instan, disertai hembus depresi dan suara yang gemetar.

Taehyung mengangguk sekali, bibirnya kemudian memagut bibir Jungkook yang dengan mudah membuka mulutnya, memberikan segala yang dongsaengnya inginkan begitu saja. Jemari Taehyung bergerak melepaskan simpul dasinya sementara lidahnya mengeksplorasi setiap sudut rongga mulut hyungnya dengan lincah, menjerat lidahnya dan menyesapnya liar. Jungkook mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman panas Taehyung, dan begitu tangannya terlepas, jemarinya dengan cepat meraba wajah Taehyung, menyusuri rahang tegasnya, kemudian leher jenjangnya—mengabaikan sensasi mati rasa dan perih yang tersisa di bekas ikatannya.

Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil ketika Jungkook menciumi tulang selangkanya, menjilat dan menggigitnya dengan serampangan. Jemari kurus Taehyung menyela helai pirang hyungnya yang berkeringat, membiarkan Jungkook menikmati tubuh telanjangnya sambil terkekeh sekali lagi.

"Begini bersemangat dan kau bilang _sangat lelah_ lalu tak membutuhkan _apapun_ selain tidur beberapa saat lalu? _Daebak_." Sindirnya separuh tertawa.

"Diam, kau, Bocah sial. Kau pikir ini salah siapa?" Jungkook menyalak sebal, rona merah memulas jelas di kedua pipinya. "—kau ingin menyelesaikan ini atau tidak?" dengusnya kemudian.

"Dengan senang hati."

Dalam tarikan lamban yang menggoda, Taehyung melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuh hyungnya sehingga keduanya tersisa sama-sama seutuhnya tak berbusana. Entah sejak kapan, aroma ceri yang menyenangkan menguar di udara, rasa dingin membuat kulit Jungkook bagai beku dan mengebas. Jari yang mengetuk satu per satu dalam ritme yang menawan membuat napas yang sudah sesak semakin remuk teremas. Taehyung meredam erangan tersiksa Jungkook dengan ciumannya yang menenangkan. Berulang kali membisikkan kata-kata manis dan bergerak begitu _sabar_ menunggu hyungnya terbiasa dengan segala yang asing. Taehyung _membatu_ di posisinya, menunggu isyarat anggukan lemah dari hyungnya untuk meneruskan persiapannya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mencakar punggung Taehyung dan meletakkan segenap kewarasannya di dalam genggaman pemuda itu—membiarkan dirinya menyerpih dan mempercayai Taehyung sepenuhnya. Dasar perutnya serasa dihujam oleh ujung belati yang tumpul, namun sejurus kemudian obsidian Jungkook menyalang begitu lebar dan mendesah nikmat tatkala Taehyung menyapa isi perutnya di muara yang tepat.

Ketika menarik jemarinya terbebas, Taehyung menggigit sebungkus kondom kemudian menyobeknya beringas dengan gigi taringnya, sorot matanya dalam dan serius. Membuat Jungkook menahan napas nyaris frustasi karena bagaimana bisa _anak kecil_ yang pagi tadi tersenyum ceria dan polos di depan matanya, nyatanya begitu panas dan seksi di atas ranjang.

 _Astaga, Taehyung bocah SMA—Taehyung bocah SMA—Taehyung bocah—_

Namun usaha rasionalitasnya terhenti ketika Taehyung membenturkan kepalanya ke dahi Jungkook, mengecup bibirnya sekilas, kemudian berbisik dengan intonasi yang sangat berhati-hati. Lirih dan halus.

"Kau siap?"

"T-tunggu," air mata merembes dari sudut mata Jungkook, begitu menggemaskan sehingga usia dua puluh dua sepintas terdengar seperti bualan. "Kau—kau _serius_ sudah sering melakukan _ini_? Seberapa sering? Aku—a-agak takut—" racaunya bercampur isakan, matanya memincing ngeri melihat Taehyung yang telah bersiap di posisinya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, menggigit lidahnya gemas.

" _Well_ , cukup sering untuk mampu membuat matamu _terbalik_ karena terlalu menikmatinya."

Nada bicara Taehyung benar-benar tenang dan _yakin_ , membuat Jungkook sejenak merasa ciut dan _kesal_. Ia akhirnya mencebik sesaat, bergumam sebal.

"Kau bocah _paling sialan_ yang pernah kutemui, kau tahu," tukasnya seraya meraih rahang Taehyung mendekat, melumat bibirnya rakus, menggigit belah bawahnya kasar hingga pemuda di atasnya mengerang kesakitan. Begitu melepas pagutannya, Jungkook telah mendengus. "Lakukan—dan _jangan_ buat aku jadi pembunuh karena harus menjagal kepala sialmu besok pagi."

Taehyung terkekeh sesaat dan mencium bibir Jungkook penuh kasih sayang sekali lagi.

Kemudian jeritan lepas dan tarikan napas tercekik menggaung di setiap sudut ruangan tatkala raga keduanya menyatu dengan cara yang begitu intim, menyisakan batas antara perih dan kenikmatan yang tak terperi. Jemari Jungkook yang gemetar mencengkeram pundak Taehyung mencari topangan, napasnya tersengal parah dan tubuhnya serasa hangus menjadi abu. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua, membuat pandangan matanya sejenak kabur dan menghitam. Air mata semakin deras menderai dari sudut matanya tanpa suara; rengekannya tertelan tanpa makna.

"Ssh, Jungkook—jangan tegang— _rileks_ ," titah Taehyung, melumat belah bibir bawah Jungkook penuh kecemasan. Pemuda di bawahnya mengangguk kecil, menata respirasinya kemudian meminta Taehyung untuk bergerak.

Satu per satu friksi dari gerak Taehyung yang sensual perlahan menemukan muaranya, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk tercandu dan meminta lebih banyak. Erangan dan desahan tak menentu memenuhi setiap sudut kamar yang tadinya suram menjadi memanas dan luar biasa menyesakkan. Jantung keduanya bagai berhenti memompa dan meledak karena kenikmatan yang begitu intens. Gerakan yang tadinya lamban dan berhati-hati, kini mulai meliar dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengharapkan hal lain. Jungkook merasa sekujur tubuhnya berdenyar kelu. Kenikmatan mengisi relung hatinya hingga ia tak bisa merapalkan desah _apapun_ kecuali nama Kim Taehyung dari bibirnya.

Bagaikan tenggelam dalam dimensi yang berbeda selama beberapa saat yang terasa seperti selamanya; puncak hasrat akhirnya mendesak untuk bebas dari gundahnya. Jutaan bunga api raksasa bagai meledak dalam pelupuk mata, kenikmatan yang begitu surgawi dan melungsurkan akal sehat dari segenap rasio. Taehyung dapat melihat jelas raut erotis Jungkook saat menembus batasnya. Kacau dan lebih cantik dari apapun. Mereka mencapai titik tertinggi sebuah gairah nyaris sinkron dan bersamaan. Detik itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyandarkan beban apapun dalam kepalanya.

Taehyung menghirup puncak kepala Jungkook sesaat sebelum limbung, menelan wangi samponya yang memudar bercampur keringat kemudian aroma seks yang sekejap mendominasi ruangan. Keduanya terdiam mengatur detak jantung dan respirasi kacau balaunya. Membiarkan hanya engahan dan detik jarum jam yang menggema di awan-awan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung tersenyum, menyingkirkan poni basah Jungkook yang berantakan di keningnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya dengan cengiran jahil.

Jungkook mendengus, hidungnya mengerut lucu. "Sakit," ucapnya. "Pegal," ia melanjutkan. "Kesemutan," lalu membuang sorot matanya, "Dan kau menyebalkan."

"Pembohong," sahut Taehyung cepat. "Katakan padaku siapa orang lain yang pernah membuatmu orgasme sehebat aku, Jungkook,"

Ungkapan vulgar Taehyung membuat Jungkook memberenggut. "Kau menyebalkan," gerutunya sekali lagi. "Tapi pelumas dan kondom, _huh_? Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini? Jangan bilang kau juga yang membuat orang tuaku pergi malam ini," todongnya memincingkan mata curiga.

"Memangnya salah menghadiahi tiket Park Suite eksekutif untuk dua manusia berjasa yang telah merawatku di sini selama sepuluh hari penuh?" jawabnya ringan, mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat Jungkook tersedak tak menyangka. "Dan _ya_ , sudah kurencanakan sejak pertama kali melihatmu terlelap dengan begitu damai saat awal kita berjumpa dulu. Kau _indaaaah_ sekali; membuatku gelisah setiap hari karena kau begitu dekat sementara aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhmu," tandasnya dengan nada mengawang dan sorot mengenang.

"Bocah mesum brengsek," Jungkook mengerutkan kening dan melotot tidak percaya. "Picik, kurang ajar," celanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan dan senyuman dari Taehyung. Membuatnya semakin kesal. "Apa semua bocah SMA sepertimu sekarang? Darimana—sejak kapan kau paham hal begini, hah? Jangan bilang kau menggagahi semua teman sekelasmu?"

Bola mata Taehyung melebar. "Astaga, tuduhan kejam macam apa itu?" ia menghela napas panjang, mengerjap berlagak tersinggung. "Namjoon-hyung beserta segala koleksi laknat dan kemampuan payahnya dalam menyembunyikan barang— _well_ , kakakku guru terbesarku—secara _tidak_ langsung." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu enteng, "Dan aku _tidak_ melakukan seks dengan semua orang, dasar tidak sopan. Hanya dengan pacarku saja."

"Tapi aku _bukan_ pacarmu," Jungkook berjengit.

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku!" usulnya ceria, matanya berbinar antusias. Wajah Jungkook sudah mengerut seperti hendak protes, namun Taehyung buru-buru menambahi. "Eits, tahan sebentar," cegahnya tersenyum usil. "Tolong catat ini. Anak SMA tidak paham cinta satu malam, tidak paham _friend with benefit_ —jika dua orang berciuman artinya saling mencintai. Saling mencintai artinya sepasang kekasih. Jangan merusak konsep polosku tentang cinta yang suci, aku masih _tujuh belas_ tahun. Itu tindak kriminal."

Rentetan tanpa spasi Taehyung membuat Jungkook menganga, kening mengernyit. "Hei, jangan berlagak inosen setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku," protesnya. " _Kau_ yang kriminal!"

"Apapun," Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian meraup bibir Jungkook sekilas, mengabaikan dengusan sebal dari pemuda yang lebih tua lalu tersenyum tuntas. "Apa ini artinya aku bisa mengajakmu berkencan Sabtu malam besok? Ayolaaah, jangan sok sibuk. Akan kubantu menggarap esaimu hari Minggu sebelum aku pulang ke Daegu—janji."

Jungkook mendecih jengah. "Sombong sekali. Tahu apa kau soal membuat esai praktikum?"

"Setidaknya aku tahu jika mencampurkan asam konsentrat dengan air akan menjadikannya meledak," jawabnya sembari mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Obsidian Jungkook membesar, wajahnya memerah kaget. "D-darimana kau—"

"Baumu, Hyung," potong Taehyung segera. "Aroma di sweatermu, celanamu, tanganmu—semuanya. Tapi tidak masalah. Aku suka orang ceroboh—tipeku." Ujarnya mengedipkan mata nakal. "Kudengar dari Nyonya Jeon kau tidak bisa memasak, aku juga suka. Kau baik hati, aku suka. Suaramu halus, aku suka. Semua tentangmu tipeku, Hyung."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir menjadi tipemu membuatku senang?" decak Jungkook malas.

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Manusia normal suka seks, dan memiliki _pacar_ yang pandai bercinta membuat _semua orang_ senang," urainya mengabaikan pelototan dari Jungkook. "Jadi," kilahnya dengan hembusan napas pendek. "Sharky atau Testardo?"

Jungkook mendelik, "Hei, siapa yang bilang aku setuju pergi kencan dengan—"

"Oke, Sharky, pilihan yang bagus. Kupesan kursinya sekarang," tiba-tiba Taehyung telah meraih iPhonenya di atas nakas dan menekan tombol dengan cepat. Membuat Jungkook semakin membelalak kesal. Pemuda yang lebih tua hanya dapat bergeming ketika Taehyung menelepon restoran asli Korea itu untuk membuat reservasi.

"Kau pemaksa sekali," gerutunya setelah Taehyung menutup telepon. "Padahal aku suka kau yang imut dan menggemaskan."

Taehyung tertawa lepas. "Bohong," imbuhnya. "Kau suka aku yang seksi, dan kau tahu itu."

Bola mata Jungkook berputar jengah. "Astaga, aku benci kau."

"Itu juga bohong," sahut Taehyung cepat, senyumnya lebar dan tuntas. Taehyung menggeser posisi berbaringnya hingga nyaris tak satu inchipun jarak memisahkan keduanya. Deru napas hangat Taehyung menerpa permukaan kulit Jungkook bertubi-tubi, begitu sensual hingga menjadikan pemuda yang lebih tua menggigil dan menahan napas.

Detik jam yang berdetak satu per satu menggema bersama napas keduanya yang saling memburu. Sehingga keheningan yang begitu intim menjadikan Jungkook luar biasa gusar dan akhirnya memecah sunyi.

"Tae," panggilnya lirih, merutuk bagaimana suaranya terdengar lebih lemah dari ekspektasinya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan berakhir begini," desaunya separuh mendecak.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Sebenarnya _kau_ semestinya mendengarkan kata Ibumu untuk tidak menilai orang dari kovernya. Dan sepertinya kita perlu mengulang perkenalan kita,"

Taehyung menyeringai lebar, dengan intonasi rendahnya ia berbisik.

"Kim Taehyung, alien empat dimensi,"

 _"...dan senang berkenalan denganmu."_

.

 _Dua puluh dua tahun_ Jeon Jungkook seratus persen _yakin_ dirinya _straight_ ,  
sebelum iblis kecil berkedok malaikat itu dengan enteng menghancurkan _segalanya_ hanya dalam satu malam saja.

 _Well, shit_.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

HELLO!

A whole huge thankyou for **1.2k** reviews and **400+** favs in **Captivated**! You cool dudes got so much jams I'm at lost of words! Makasih buat dukungan pecah kalian semua readersnim kesayangaaan x") /deepbows.

(Ini aselinya buat gift gegara Captive tembus 1k, but, well, anenya kelamaan lmao).

Ah, btw selamat juga yang abis UN, yg abis UTS, dan all of you lovely gals~

Thankyou for reading and reviewing! :"))

.

I might be a trash for so _so_ many things, but I'm seriously a _real_ trash for seme!taehyung,

 **Alestie.  
[ **twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
